Sickeningly sweet dreams
by Gerkyhen
Summary: "Whi-Wam-Boo says I look like death." "You don't look like death. You look lovely, you always do." Woo-Wam-Boo visits a bedridden Lune-Zeara. LuneyXWammy Fluff. R&R?


Sickeningly sweet dreams

_Random One-Shot because I've been missing my main fandom. LuneyXWammy. Flufftastic! _

_

* * *

__Shuffle shuffle. _

Lune-Zeara's head snapped up at the sound of movement outside her room.

"Hello?" She ventured.

_Shuffle shuffle._

"Is someone there?"

_Shuffle shuffle._

Lune-Zeara's big blue eyes narrowed at the door. "If you don't come in now, I'm coming to get you."

The door opened immediately. And as a result; the frown dropped off of Lune-Zeara's face immediately. Because, there he was, her best friend: Woo-Wam-Boo. He was clutching a basket full of fruit in one hand, the other hand being occupied by a massive Micro-Ice plushie, and somehow the footballer was managing to balance a plate of food on his head.

"Wammy!" Lune-Zeara exclaimed, the fondness in her voice obvious.

"I…I heard you were ill," Woo-Wam-Boo explained as he took a juddery step into the room, his eyes focused on the plate of food on his head. "So, I thought you would like a visitor?"

Lune-Zeara's smile widened and warmth and affection radiated out of her. Trust her best friend to know when she was getting lonely. She could always depend on Woo-Wam-Boo to cheer her up. She loved him…Lune-Zeara stopped that thought even as it entered her mind. No; they were just friends, crazily close friends, yes. But, still, nonetheless; they were simply friends. Lune-Zeara wasn't prepared to destroy her friendship simply for her selfish –in her opinion- feelings.

She replaced the frown that had just formed on her lips with her trademark happy smile and watched as Woo-Wam-Boo dumped the Micro-Ice plushie on the end of her bed. She leant forward and snatched it up. Woo-Wam-Boo knew Micro-Ice was her favourite Snowkid; she squeezed the Micro-Ice plushie hard. Not to show her affection to her favourite striker, more so she could resist jumping on Woo-Wam-Boo and squeezing **him**.

She watched, her face half hidden behind Micro-Ice's stitched smile, as Woo-Wam-Boo placed the basket of fruit on the table next to her bed before he slowly took the plate off his head.

"Ah," he grinned once he was done before turning and sitting on the bed. "How're you feeling?" He inquired.

"Rough," Lune-Zeara admitted. "Apparently Nurse Wamson thinks I may have Wambasian Rot Flu." She sniffed through her poor red nose.

Woo-Wam-Boo winced. "Mouthful." He stated.

"It's a handful as well," Lune-Zeara sighed; she looked up and met his eyes, a grim smile on her lips. "Whi-Wam-Boo says I look like death."

Woo-Wam-Boo shook his head. "You don't look like death. You look lovely, you always do."

Lune-Zeara felt a flow of warmth overtake her body, at his words. She looked at him in silence; he had his head down, picking at the duvet cover. After a moment of silence Woo-Wam-Boo looked up, seemingly realising how his words had affected her. Their eyes met and then Lune-Zeara spoke.

"Thank you Wammy, you always know the right thing to say." She smiled gratefully.

"Do I?" Woo-Wam-Boo questioned, a strange harsh tone to his voice, but then he coughed and shook his head. "So, when do you think you'll be well again?"

"I'm not sure," Lune-Zeara sighed. "Soon hopefully, I just want to get back to playing football."

"Yeah, we've all missed you on the training field. Wee-Wumba's been yelling at everyone." Woo-Wam-Boo chuckled.

"Who's filling in for me?" She asked, slightly worried that said person would prove to be better and render her void.

"Whi-Wam-Boo," Woo-Wam-Boo answered, he chuckled as Lune-Zeara visibly relaxed. "He offered to, I think he thought it would be more relaxing; he just stands there and watches the ball go past him."

"Yeah, I guess he knows nobody's expecting him to be brilliant, so he's not gonna try." Lune-Zeara laughed.

Woo-Wam-Boo didn't reply and, instead, cocked his head to one side, examining her, a small smile on his lips. Lune-Zeara stopped laughing immediately.

"What?" She asked, feeling self-conscious.

"You've got a really cute laugh is all." Woo-Wam-Boo answered.

Lune-Zeara grabbed the Micro-Ice plushie and squeezed it hard, hiding her, now, bright red cheeks. She giggled nervously. "It's the same laugh as always."

"I know," Woo-Wam-Boo agreed. "I just never noticed before."

Lune-Zeara brought the Micro-Ice plushie down onto her friends head. "How dare you not notice my wondrous characteristics!" She roared jokingly, a large grin on her face.

"I'm sorry!" Woo-Wam-Boo laughed through the barrage of hits.

"Hmm," Lune-Zeara sat back in her bed with her arms crossed, and regarded him thoughtfully. "I…forgive you."

"Good," Woo-Wam-Boo nodded. "Because otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do this," and then he leant forward and pressed his lips quickly to hers, before drawing back.

Lune-Zeara stared at him wide-eyed. Too much happiness and surprise overflowing within her to react. Woo-Wam-Boo looked ashamed immediately; her reaction seemingly cementing his idea that she didn't feel the same way.

"I'm sorry," he apologised meekly, he got to his feet and backed away to the door. "I'll just go-"

"You're gonna get sick," Lune-Zeara interrupted. She turned and grinned at him, giving him the peace sign. "See you in here later."

Woo-Wam-Boo stared at her for a few moments before grinning. "I don't care about my health, as long as I'm with you."

"You won't be saying that later Wammy." Lune-Zeara winked before making a kissy face at him.

Red in the face, Woo-Wam-Boo exploded out of the room and slammed it shut behind him. Leaving Lune-Zeara to sink into the comfort of her pillows. Her vibrant, thick, ginger hair spread out behind her as she slowly came to terms with the fact her dreams seemed to be coming true.

* * *

"Oooooh."

"I told you Wammy."

"It was worth it."

Lune-Zeara blushed as she glanced over at her team mate, who was now as sick –if not more so- as her. He was tucked up tight in a bed next to her, his big blue eyes the only part of him obvious to her. There was a small silence and then Woo-Wam-Boo shifted slightly so that he could look at her.

"So, you're not angry about…" He trailed off.

Lune-Zeara turned her head to the side and smiled. "You want to know how I felt about you kissing me?" She questioned.

"I don't know." Woo-Wam-Boo answered honestly.

Lune-Zeara slowly slipped out of the covers. She was dressed only in a vest top and girl boxers, her hair was a mess, and her nose was red raw, but she didn't care because she knew Woo-Wam-Boo didn't care, and that was why she loved him.

She ventured over to his bed, pushed him up slightly and then slipped in next to him. The two Wamba's stared at each other; small, knowing smiles upon their lips. The female Wamba leaned forward slightly and rubbed her red nose against Woo-Wam-Boo's.

"You kissing me; made me the happiest girl in the world." She whispered before pressing her chapped lips to his.

They drew apart and Woo-Wam-Boo sighed contentedly. "Me too." He replied dreamily.

Lune-Zeara snorted with laughter. "It made you the happiest girl in the world?" She checked.

Woo-Wam-Boo smiled, his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "I love your laugh." He said, instead of answering.

Lune-Zeara shut her eyes as well, relaxing into his embrace. "I love **you**." She murmured.

"I love you too." Woo-Wam-Boo muttered.

And then the two sick aliens fell asleep in each other's arms, happy smiles upon their faces.

* * *

These happy smiles didn't stop the fact that both of them were very ill however, and nor did it affect how angry Nurse Wamson was with them; for 'cross-contaminating'. But neither Lune-Zeara nor Woo-Wam-Boo really cared, because they'd both had their dreams come true: the person they loved, loved them back.

* * *

_O.O I hope it was ok, I wrote it at like…quarter past midnight, so it may be a little off. R&R however?_

_Oh and while I have you here, I'd just like to ask that we all pray for Japan, New Zealand and Australia; those three beautiful countries and their wondrous people don't deserve the devastation they're having to go through so spare a thought for them. _

_Peace out- GH _


End file.
